


About The Room That’s Got Their TV Too Loud

by crocs



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Post-S3E1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: Eleanor tries to watch The Bachelor, but there's something —someone— else on her mind. (Or, the pull-out couch fic. EleanorTahani, post-S3x01.)





	About The Room That’s Got Their TV Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Her motel room was starting to look more and more like home as the days wore on.

Normally, Eleanor would have been a little wigged out by this; she was a self-described Arizona trash-bag and on most days she wore that like a badge. She wasn't lonely — well, maybe just a little, but she _did_ have friends.

Eleanor wasn't a complete loser. She knew she wasn't. Losers don't fly halfway across the world on a whim. Or maybe they did. She wasn't sure.

But it was 4AM, and Eleanor had found herself, half awake, staring at herself in the crappy connected bathroom's mirror, wondering why on actual Earth the messy room she was staying in was comfortable to her like —

— Well, like home was.

Eleanor scowled at her reflection. Or, rather, she scowled at the zit that threatened to burst like Old Faithful between her eyebrows. A tube of toothpaste lay half-used on the counter top. The light above her buzzed threateningly like a hive of bees.

Sighing, she switched off the light and threw herself onto the bed.

With no energy to pull herself under the covers, Eleanor just laid there, spread out like a starfish. She closed her eyes and pretended she was sinking down into it as if it were memory foam. (It really wasn't.)

Blearily reopening them, Eleanor side-eyed the couch that was only a couple feet away from where she was sprawled.

She wished she had the energy to face-palm, like, twice. Why did she even think to even ask Tahani Al-Jamil over? Eleanor had read her interview about her book in one of the in-flight magazines on the plane ride to Australia.

The chick was a total babe, rich, and good enough to go live in a fork — fucking monastery. All Eleanor had done was join a charity, and she'd given up on that too.

And don't even get her started on Tahani's legs.

Wait. Did she want to _be_ Tahani or be _with_ Tahani?

Eleanor groaned.

She spun her body towards the mounted tv on the wall without getting up. Her duvet cover looked like a Cinnabon when she finally managed to orientate herself.

She grasped blindly for the TV remote that was discarded on her bedside table. Having rushed all the way down under, Eleanor had missed out intensely on her regular trash shows that were currently filling up her Tivo in Arizona. Eleanor flicked through the channels until she got to her destination.

Nine Network.

Home of old The Bachelor reruns.

Weirdly, Eleanor found herself distracted. And bored. Where was the plot? Chris Harrison could still get it, but other than that…

She switched the television off and placed her head in her hands.

Chidi was to blame. With his… ethics, and all the textbooks he made her read. Damn him for making her enjoy learning. He ruined The Bachelor.

A sharp trill rang through the motel room and Eleanor shot up. She grabbed her phone from the carpet floor and blew the gunk off of it. As Eleanor squinted, the caller information morphed from gobbledygook to Tahani.

"Y'hello?" she said, still disoriented from the ringtone. Who called anymore? And when exactly did she have the bright idea to change her ringtone to Blue by Eiffel 65? "This is Eleanor."

"Hello!" A bright voice greeted from the phone. Eleanor had to actually remove the receiver from her ear for a second so her eardrums didn't burst. "Eleanor, dear. I was wondering if that offer was still available?"

Tahani gave a fake-sounding terse laugh. "Only an ex of mine found out where I was staying and the press got wind. Gosh, I really wish Chris Hemsworth hadn't introduced me. They did a film together, you see."

Eleanor did a quick back log of all of Chris Hemsworth's films and decided she didn't want to ask who. It would only hurt her brain more. "Uh, yeah," she agreed. "Sure. I'll, uh, pull it out. That came out wrong. I'll pull the bed out of the couch."

The audible sound of someone slapping a knee in delight echoed down the line. "Brilliant! I'll meet you there. No need to text me where — I've got contacts."

With that, her phone clicked and the call went dead. Tahani had hung up.

Eleanor followed her example and sat back on the bed, surveying all of the candy wrappers she had to clean up before Tahani got there. She thought about Tahani's probably-silk-slash-velvet night clothes and tugged at her Target flowery pajama pants.

 _Well_ , she thought, catching her reflection in the TV, zit and all, _hopefully, Tahani liked a good daisy print._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Room On The 3rd Floor_ by McFly. Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Edit — 30/09/2018: Changed the channel ABC to Nine Network as that's the channel that The Bachelor US runs reruns on in Australia.)


End file.
